User blog:VegasFox/The GuildMaster Competition
The Guildmaster Competion Begins! Finally after awhile of waiting, we are now holding the First Annual Guildmaster contest! In this contest we will choose 3-4 users to become official Guildmasters. What is a Guildmaster? A guildmaster is a user that has control of their own personal group of teams. Guildmasters are also responisble for monitoring around the website, enforcing the policies and rules, and keeping everyone under control. Now, when you become a Guildmaster, you are not automatically jumped up to a Mod or Administrator status. But you do get the CHANCE to have that staus by becoming one. If you win, it will be time before I''' decide to give you such an important status. After you have proven yourself to be worthy and deserving of it, I will give you an admin or mod status. Depending on how much I think you deserve it though. I'll probably let you be a Chat Moderator first. How do I become one? Well first, read here for all of the rules a Guildmaster must have, and read here for the polices. After that you must comment here with the following information: You User Name: Reasons why you think you shoud be elected: Experience Administrating(If any): Any extra information: Please make it descriptive because there WILL be a voting held. With every entry I WILL make my own commentary to make sure everyone knows what I think about the choice. Everyone has a chance to enter. If you win.... If you win the votes and become the Guildmaster, the following will happen: *You will have the choice to change your Pokemon to whatever you like, or simply evolve your current Pokemon to his/her second or last stage. *You will get to create and name your own Guild. When the time comes I will give you a basic Guild creation template. *You will get the chance of becoming a Mod or Admin. The responsiblites to come WITH being a Guildmaster? *You have to be at least moderately active. Right now, in our current condition I can understand not being too active, but once the place starts to get going I expect you to be active. *You '''WILL have to enforce the rules, and you will be expected to follow them yourself. *You must be able to set an example. You will be a leader here according to the site, and no one wants an immature acting leader. *You will have to tell your team members. Bascially meaning since you've become a Guldmaster, your team would have to go on without you. Current Electors Guyviorth *Your User Name: Guyviroth *Reasons why you think you shoud be elected:'' Besides from my copius amounts of experience administrating a wiki, and even more so on roleplays, I believe myself to be a fair user, helpful when people ask or even when they don't ask (Vegas can testify to that, I'm sure), I would say I'm good with people but that's arguable depending on who you ask.'' *Experience Administrating(If any): Sonic Fanon Wiki, The Naruto Station, The Naruto Annex, Soul Trigger, Great Keyblade War, Digital Crossroads, Digital Hazard, The Bleach Alliance, Pokemon Meadow, Pokemon Torrenta Votes In I vote in, Guy may have a bad reputation for whatever reason on SFW, but I was never on then. So I only hold him accountable for things he has done here. He is a strict ruler, which is exactly what this place needs. He has been a wonderful helper, especially when I'm gone or away, and conisdering the fact that this place isn't that big yet and he has actually been willing and taking the time to help me make this work is amazing. He has plenty of experience, and I honestly think he deserves it. So I vote him in. ~MoonlightVegas *'Draon029' *'OmegaEdge ZX' *'General Knight' *'Pokemonpal7' *'Hunter1034' Votes Out Flashfire *Your User Name: Flashfire212 *Reasons why you think you should be elected: I'm on the computer as much as I can be, and as such, am normally on a wiki or two. I do my best, but you know, I'm not perfect. I help out wherever I can, even if they don't ask for it, and I always back my allies. In an issue that brings in multiple administrators, I can take in both sides of the argument, and make a reasonably fair proposal to solve any issues. *Experience Administrating(If any): Admin/Bureaucrat of the Sonic Fanon wiki for at least two years. Votes In I vote in again. I've seen Flash work around, he is an exteremely good leader, and he just joined awhile ago and already he's been a huge help. He has a lot more knowledge about Pokemon than I currently have definatly, (mainly because my original obsession with Pokemon died awhile ago and all the information has drained, but it's coming back >w>) he is exteremely knowledgable so I think he deserves this spot as well. ~MoonlightVegas *'OmegaEdge ZX' *'Guyviroth' *'Shadow DragonKnight 1/2' *'General Knight' *'Pokemonpal7' *Hunter1034 *RandomFlab2 Votes Out OmegaEdge ZX *Your User Name: OmegaEdge ZX *Reasons why you think you should be elected: I'm practically on whenever I can be on, I'm nice/ kind to people, I'll help people if they are needing any help even if they didn't ask (ask Zeropath about it), I'm approachable, I'm fair about most things, I'm forgiving and I keep neutral in arguments not involving myself so that I can get a better picture of what is going on and end it. *Experience Administrating(If any): Kinda, but not online. *Any extra information: Nil. Votes In I say, why the heck not? One of the first users here, he's been a HUGE help, just in general getting everyone set up, he is kind with everybody who comes in and is willing to answer questions for new users right on the spot. A kind person? Anyone else agree? Heck, he has no'' official'' administrating experience but I say he deserves to have a chance to finally get some. ~MoonlightVegas *'Guyviroth' *'Shadow DragonKnight' *'Pokemonpal7' *'General Knight' *'Draon029' Votes Out Vampire93 *User Name: Vampire93. Am considering namechange. *Reasons why you think you shoud be elected: Because I've been an experienced user on SFW for a while (and some other wikis), I'm familiar with Wikia coding, rules and regulations: I own most of the PMD games; I'll be active for a considerable amount of time; and I've even created my own wikis occasionally. *Experience Administrating(If any): As aforementioned, I've created my own wikis before, and I know how to keep the peace and uphold the rules, while still keeping users happy. *Any extra information: Not really much: I'm quite creative, and I would be able to bring fresh new ideas to the wiki. I can take a few verbal blows. I've experienced with trolls before. That's frankly it. Vote for Pedro. Votes In Haha! Again I vote in, I'm just agreeing to everybody ain't I? No really I have my reasons, I haven't seen Vampire around ENOUGH to hae a DEFINTE opinion, but from what I have seen he is a good natured and pretty experienced user. Although I'm leaning in a bit neutral because I still want him to be around as a user to be like a "senior user" or something, I can see him being one of those people second to Guildmasters that users just look to for advice. He's funny, he has a great attitude, and I can see people just getting around wanting to know the guy because he is someone you would want to get along with, amirte? So yes I definatly vote in though :D Votes Out BlurayOriginals *You User Name: BlurayOriginals *Reasons why you think you shoud be elected: I have been in wikia for a while, work well with most users, I spell pretty well I know how to deal with most problems on Wikia (Except Making sigs...), I know quite a bit about Pokémon and own Diamond and White. Oh, and I eat trolls for breakfast. *Experience Administrating(If any): I have my own wiki and have been running for months. *Any extra information: Nopes. Votes In I'm acutally leaning in more towards neutral XD Like I said for Vampire I think that Bluray is better suited as a user that people would want to get along with automatically the minute they step in. Although I will not deny Bluray's knowledge of the internet and how to handle them, he'd actually make a good Chat Mod if anything. So yeah I'll vote him in but I'm still leaning more towards neutral because I still want to see him learn a few more things before becoming a full fledged Guildmaster.:D ~MoonlightVegas *'Guyviroth 1/2' *'OmegaEdge ZX 1/2' *'General Knight' *'Shadow DragonKnight' *'Draon029' Votes Out Currently there are 5 users in voting, so you must choose 3 out of the 5. Final Remarks? Anything I'm forgetting? Comment here! Everyone good luck! New: Guildmasters are also connected like any other team so if Guildmasters recieve missions we all usually do the togther. ''Winners! ''1ST- FLASHFIRE212 - 61/2 VOTES 2ND - OMEGAEDGE ZX AND GUYVIROTH - 5 VOTES 3RD PLACE RUNNER UP - BLURAYORIGINALS - 4 VOTES (Bluray will be being watched especially for a second chance at this in the future) OUR FIRST 3 GUILDMASTERS ARE OMEGA , FLASH, AND GUY. They will be the first 3 to get links to the site, they will tell me their Guild Name, they will give me a Summary of their Guild, and then they will tell me what they officially change their pokemon too. Remember you three, it can be anything except TOO rare and legendary (Example:Pokemon like Zoroark, Rotom etc. are allowed though) ONCE a Guildmaster has a Pokemon, another guildmaster CAN NOT be the same thing. I will be in the chatroom and I will private chat you all the links once you give me your summaries, then you are free to tell me what to add and what can be done. I will give you all first moderator statuses but no where further. For examples on "Guild summaries" just ask me and I'll show you one. You three ask me any other questions you may have congratulations! And the RP will start as SOON as all 4 of us say we are officially prepared which will be exteremely soon :) Category:Blog posts